Como si nunca hubieras existido
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Como si no hubiera existido dijiste,te fuiste y me dejaste en este pueblo, para que formara mi vida, asi debia de ser dices ahora, pero ¿Porque has vuelto?¿Acaso esto no era lo que tu querias? Cap 7 Up
1. Nueva Vida

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, quizás solo el pequeño Will, (luego entenderás cuando lean) pero aun así todo es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. Gracias de antemano.

**Summary**: Como si no hubiera existido dijiste, y me dejaste en este pueblo arpa formar una vida ¿Qué no era lo que tu querías?

**PROLOGO**

Y temblé al ver esos ojos clavarse en mí, esos ojos que destellaban. Unos ojos que conocía a la perfección, pero que creía haber olvidado, que había sepultados hacia años por mi propio bien. Pero esos ojos eran extraños, eran una mezcla de odio e incertidumbre. Pero no fueron esos ojos lo que me asusto, sino la repulsión que sentí al verlos…

**COMO SI NO HUBIERAS EXISTIDO**

**Vida Nueva**

El sol me calo en los parpados indicándome que ya me tenía que levantar, sin contar las inmensas ganas de ir al baño, causa de la enorme panza que tenia de ya casi 8 meses, me levante y vi que la cama estaba vacía, lo mas seguros es que él se hubiera ido a trabajar sin despertarme, fui directo al baño y contemple mi rostro, antes de mojarme la cara, me veía hinchada, pero esa era otra característica del embarazo, mi cabello tenía el típico almohadazo matutino, me lleve una mano ala cabeza para calmar la maraña de cabello.

-Bueno días Mama- dijo atrás de mi, la ronca voz que tanto me agradaba oír la cual me tomo por sorpresa y me acaricio suavemente el vientre mientras me besaba el cuello- como amaneciste, Bella?

-Bien, muy bien- dije devolviéndole el beso- pensé que te habías ido a trabajar?

-No, hoy no le pedí el día a Sam

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no recuerdas que días es hoy??,

-Ehh- quede petrificada al recordarlo.. .era la perfecta caja de olvido.. Como no podía recordar ni mi propio cumpleaños, y bueno es que.. Entre tantos días de dicha.. El tiempo no importaba…

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella!!- me dijo Jake, envolviéndome en sus candentes brazos y dándome un gran beso, el cual le correspondí rodeándole el cuello con dificulta por sus estatura.

-teóricamente ya tengo tu edad no??-dije entre bromas, pues hoy oficialmente cumplía 28 años, y a pesar de que en realidad Jacob, mi esposo, fuera 1 años y meses más chico que yo, nadie lo creía, pues su condición de licántropo lo hacia parecer más grande que yo.

-Teóricamente- me sonrió.-pero creo que no soy el único que te quiere felicitar

-Feliz cumpleaños Mami!!- escuche decir tras de Jake, la dulce voz de Will- Lo compramos entre Papa y yo

-Ah si lo compraron entres papa y tu… no sabia que trabajabas- dije alegremente recibiendo el regalo de mi hijo-Jake ya sabes que no me gustan los regalos

-Ni siquiera los detalles…+ dijo mirando la pulsera que colgaba de mi muñeca

-Oh eso es otra cosa-dije risueña

-No te gusta el regalo Mami- dijo Will y en su rostro había un poco de tristeza

-No, para nada cariño+ dije cargándolo, solo estoy peleando con tu padre- abrí al caja y en ella había un vestido color verde agua- esta hermoso muchas gracias a los dos.+ dije abrazando a Will y dándole un beso a Jacob

-Bueno, Will dejemos que mamá se arregle mientras tu también te pones algo para ir a al escuela- lo tomo de mis brazos y salió del baño- hey bella, Charlie me dijo que subieras a verle

-Si

El agua cálida golpeo mi cuerpo, esta era mi vida ahora, y no me arrepentía de nada, era feliz de estar con la persona que mas quería, y amaba, hacia 10 años que salía con Jacob Black y hacia 5 que nos habíamos casado, algo que no había estado yo tan dispuesta pero que después de sentir lo que mi ahora nueva familia de quiliutes llama Imprimación, entendí que hacia lo correcto, y sabia que deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida, que digo mi vida, mi eternidad con Jacob, con mi amigos, con mi sol personal. Habían pasado muchas cosas en esto 10 años, pero ninguna tan importante como había entendido que Jake era para mi, y que aquel pequeño incidente que viví hacia 10 años, solo era eso un incidente, una desafortunada coincidencia que me había obligado a olvidarme como ÉL lo había hecho de mi, _Como si nunca hubiera existido_ eso había dicho Edward, si, ya no me mosteaba pronunciar se nombre, pues ya esta superada, el hueco en mi pecho había sanado con la bendición del amor de Jacob. Mi vida, era perfecta.

Sin embargo la vida de Jacob no había cambiado, seguía siendo un hombre lobo, pues una oleada de vampiros neófitos se había desarrollado en Seattle, y el y la manada tuvieron que intervenir, sin contar muchos que otras problemas que de vez en cuando provocaban eso seres, esa era la única cosa que me lo recordaba, pero ya no me inmutaba el pensar en el. Me preocupaba más de que Jacob saliera herido de alguna de esas criaturas. O peor aun que le hicieran algo a la familia que ya 

había formado aquí. A los dos años de casarnos nació Will, y desde el momento en que Billy lo vio, supo que era como Jacob, algo que antes de aterrarme me enorgulleció, y al parecer a La Push también, pues era el segundo nacimiento de ese estilo, después de el Hijo de Sam y Emily.

Will era idéntico a Jake, su piel era cobriza, no tanto quizás como la de él, por mi influencia paliducha, pero sus ojos eren oscuros y su cabello de un negro azabache hermoso, pero si no fuera por que se caía mucho juraría que no era mi hijo, no había día que no legara con nuevo raspón del kínder.

-Billy quiere también que vallamos a la casa para celebrar tu cumpleaños, los chicos quedaron de ir-dijo Jake mientras llevábamos a Will al kínder

-Porque siempre que digo no deseo festejar mi cumpleaños, ustedes hacen una fiesta nacional- me queje

-Venga bella, son los chicos, Billy y Charlie, no hay nadie que tú no quieras

Llegamos, al Jardín de Niños de Forks, Charlie, había querido que Will estudiara cerca de con el solo para tener la escusa de saber como estábamos, claro que no era tan necesario Billy a fin de cuentas era su mejor amigo no?

-Bella, hola

-Ángela. Hola, como estas? –salude a mi amiga, la única que había conservado después de esos fatídicos días hacia 10 años

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella, valla 28 se dicen fácil- romeo

-Jajaja, eres 2 meses más grande que yo, y Ben no es él , el que siempre trae a los gemelos…

-lo se, pero quise venir a verte, además de que esta de viaje

Ángela y Ben se habían casado apenas un años después que yo, y tenian también una pareja de gemelos un año mayor que Will, Ángela, había sido y era mi mejor amiga, al única amiga que nunca me abandono cuando yo pase a ser algo catatónico que solo vivía como zombi, en aquellos días trágicos de mi vida. Aquella que me brindo su apoyo cuando inicie formalmente mi relación con Jacob, pues todos sabían que era un año menor que yo, y la que fue mi dama de honro el día que me case con el. Le debía mucho a Ángela.

-Y piensas hacer algo hoy?

-he, ah si.. Yo no, pero Jake me dijo que Billy esta organizando una comida en su casa, están invitada tu y los gemelos a La push

-muchas gracias, procurare ir

Escuche el conocido Clakson de Jacob cuando se desesperaba.

-Bueno creo que te veo luego Ángela, el señor desesperado ya esta molestando

-Jajaja, te cuidas Bella

Regrese algo molesta a la camioneta.

-Ya llegue, sabias que estaba hablando con Ángela

-Ya lo se, solo que Newton me desespera

-he.. Mike q pasa con el..

-Nada que se molesto x estarle estorbando en la calle, ese idiota solo busca como molestar gente..

-Jejeje.. Tranquilo, es Mike que esperabas..- dije reclinándome para darle un beso

Condujo con tranquilidad camino a casa de Charlie, en el transcurso ninguno de los dos hablo, hasta legar ala pequeña casa de mi Padre

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella,

-Gracias papa, no te hubieras molestado-dije tomando el obsequio que me daba Charlie

-Sabes q no es anda, y como han estados, como se encuentra tu padre Jake.

-Bien, cada días mas terco jajá, he charile, Billy me a pedido q baje en la tarde a cenar, le ha preparado una reunión a Bella, con los chicos.

-Oh me parece perfecto ahí estaré

La fiesta fue tranquila, toda la manada estaba reunida, Ángela había asistido juntos a los gemelos y Charlie tb había ido, mi familia estaba completa.

-Pero bella , parece que te tomas muy apecho el comer por dos- me dijo Quil cuando inicie a comer la segunda rebanada de pastel, la sonrisa infantil de Quil era la misma de hacia 10 años, el no había envejecido nada desde que la pequeña Claire había llegado a la Push

-No debes de criticar a una mujer embarazada, por lo menos yo no soy un lobezno que come como x diez-le recrimine a lo que todos se rieron

-Pero aun asi ya debes de estar apunto de dar a luz no es así-me dijo Emily cándidamente

-Pues acabo de cumplir los 8 meses, así que dentro de poco

-Oh no tendremos otros jakesito corriendo por ahí-se burlo Embry

-jaja muy cómico-le recrimino mi esposo

La velada siguió tranquila, sin contratiempo, lentamente los chicos se fueron retirando, al igual que mi padre y Ángela.

-Jacob, podemos hablar un momentos- dijo Sam, un poco serio

-Si- ambos se levantaron y salir al porche, lo cual me distrajo de la plática que tenia con Paul en ese momento

-Me permites-dije levantándome con cuidado para q no se dieran cuenta, al aparecer estaba discutiendo algo pero aun así no puede captar muy bien lo decían

-Estas seguro Sam, peor como pueden ser

-Escucha Jake, no creo que vengan pro ella, además Seth no los llego a conocer tan bien así que pudo haberlos confundido con algún otro clan

-Pero de todos modos, yo ya te dije lo que vi la otra noche, la casa tenia las luces prendidas

-Si lo se, como te digo no creo q sean ellos.

Sam miro hacia la dirección donde yo me encontraba, lo que me dio un vuelco al estomago, mi mente inicio a cavilar sobre quienes estaba harbando,¿ acaso eran ellos?, ¿acaso habían vuelto?, pero, no, no podía ser verdad, era ilógico que volvieran a Forks, tal vez como Sam decía Seth los había confundido, si, esa era una buena razón, Ellos tenían prohibido volver a Forks.

Bueno este es mi primer fic sobre al serie Crepusculo, un libro que me gusta mucho, se q la historia es algo repetitiva, pues hay muchas en este estilo, pero.. Bueno .. Espero si apoyo gracias de antemano para los que leen y espero sus reviws


	2. Suposiciones

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, quizás solo el pequeño Will, (luego entenderás cuando lean) pero aun así todo es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. Gracias de antemano.

**Summary**: Como si no hubiera existido dijiste, y me dejaste en este pueblo para formar una vida ¿Qué no era lo que tu querías?

**COMO SI NO HUBIERAS EXISTIDO**

**Suposiciones**

Debía de ser un sueño, eso era obvio, pues hacia mucho sol y yo no estaba embarazada, si sin duda era un sueño. Jacob estaba un lado mío cargando a Will, mientras yo traía en brazos otro bebe.

-Bella huye, toma a los niños y huye

-Pero Jake ¿que ocurre?-pregunte

-Bella huye, ellos están aquí, él esta aquí

-¿Él?- fue solo lo que pregunte

Tome a Will en brazos e inicie a correr entendiendo lo que Jacob quería decir.

Y en ese momento apareció frente a mi, la imagen que mi mente mantenía oculta, lo que me aterraba recordar estaba ante mi, pero no era una sonrisa torcida lo que me mostraba el pálido rosto, sino una mueca deforme, con el labio retraído, enmarcado por un par de ojos negros, sedientos.

La mirada del vampiro paso rápidamente de mi a algo que estaba atrás, un aullido me hizo reaccionar y el lobo de rojo pelaje ataco al ser frente a mí.

-No Jake- grite al levantarme bañada en sudor.

Si, todo había sido un sueño, pensé llevándome una mano a la cara, estaba sudando, la conversación que había escuchado de Sam y Jacob sin duda me había dejado alterada, daba gracias a que Jake no estuviera, no seria agradable enfrentarme a una conversación sobre el tema, sabia como se ponía Jacob cuando lo tocábamos.

Permanecí en cama un poco mas hasta que las primeras luces del día entraran por al ventana y alguien entro a al cuarto

-Mami te encuentras bien?-dijo Will subiéndose a la cama al verme aun acostada

-Si cariño estoy bien solo que tengo un poco de sueño por al fiesta de ayer, que haces despierto..

-Escuche unos ruidos cuando papa salió a trabajar.

-Ya veo, venga vamos a ver que hacemos de desayunar, que te parece unos hot Cakes..-dije tocando la mejilla de Will

-Sí- contesto la carita sonríete de mi hijo

Me sentía tan nerviosa que mis expectaciones fuera ciertas, y es que, si fuera cierto, ¿porque regresaban?, ¿Por qué regresaba? Ahora que mi vida ya estaba hecha, ahora que ya había encontrado la paz que siempre había buscado, después de su partida, no… no debería de preocuparme por nada de eso. Si ellos estaban rondando Forks, lo mas seguro que Jake y los chicos se encargarían de ello.

-Mama estas quemando al cocina- grito Will sacándome de mi entresueño al ver como el Hot-cake que hacia se tostaba de más en la sartén.

Ese día me tocaba revisión con el medico, algo común para una mujer de 8 meses de embarazo, maneje hasta el hospital de forks para mi revisión sin poder sacarme de la cabeza las imágenes de mi reciente pesadilla, el rostro pétreo congelado en esos eternos 17 años, esa mirada sedienta que me miraba con odio. No quería pensar en eso, quizás solo era una coincidencia, desde su partida una gran cantidad de vampiros habían elegido al península de Olympia para vacacionar técnicamente, y la manada se había encarado de aniquilar o alejarlos de la zona, quizás solo sea eso, si un grupo de nómadas que deciden pasear en al zona quiliute.

Lleve a Will , al kínder y espere a Ángela, pues me había jurado acompañarme al Hospital, una gran cualidad de Ángela, el siempre estar cuando la necesitaba, sin siquiera preguntar, además de que necesitaba a alguien que me distrajera de las agujas y de todos estos pensamientos locos.

-Linda velada, la de anoche Bella

-Gracias ,Billy y Sue organizaron todo, fue muy placentera

-Ja, si, se nota que te quieren mucho los chicos de la reserva.

-Son mi familia, que puedo decir, Emily me quería acompañar, pero tuvo que ira a la escuela de Nietan

La espera en compañía de Ángela fue menos aburrida que solo estar ahí, en la blanca sala de hospital pensando en el frio gel del ultrasonido, la aguja de análisis o los negros ojos que me miraban con odio.

-Señora Black- me llamo la enfermera- el doctor la espera

Los estudios fueron lo de siempre, un ultrasonido para apreciar al bebe, del cual aun no deseaba saber el sexo, prefería imaginármelo, unas pequeñas muestras de sangre para saber mis niveles de hemoglobina y listo.

-Todo esta perfecto, señora Black, iré a llevar las muestras al laboratorio, no tardo-dijo el doctor Lewis saliendo del consultorio, y fue cuando lo sentí, un aroma en extremo dulce llego a mi nariz, al momento que el doctor movió la puerta para salir, me lleve una mano a la nariz para calmar las nauseas que me provocaron ese dulzón aroma.

-Bella estas bien

-Si me maree un poco deben de ser las agujas, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Segura, puedo hablarle al doctor

-No Ángela, ya paso.- dije destapándome la nariz para ver si el olor había desaparecido.

Mi respiración se altero un poco, conocía ese olor a la perfección, un dulce aroma que me quemaba la nariz y me provocaba miedo, sabia que la molestia no era de mi cuerpo, sino del bebe, ese olor ya lo había percibido, cuando estaba embarazada de Will, un grupo de nómadas decidió acampar cerca de la Push por mas de un mes, el olor era en extremo empalagoso y me quemaba la nariz como si me pusieran un carbón en cada fosa, cuando le conté a Jacob entendí , el me explico que eso sentían el y la manada cuando estaban cerca de algún vampiro, y que lo mas seguro se debía por mi condición, pues un poco de Jacob habitaba en mi.

El olor se disipo pero aun así no deje de estar alterada, que hacia uno de ellos en un hospital, eso era algo letal debía de informar a alguien de la manada. Pero, en ese momento un maniaco pensamiento cruzo mi mente, al pensar en una de esas personas que podría entrar sin ninguna dificultad a un hospital. Alguien q había conocido poco pero que los hospitales le eran inmunes.

-Muy bien señora Back- dijo el doctor Lewis cuando volvió entregándome unas hojas y sacándome de mis cavilaciones- puede pasar el lunes por los resultados.

-Muchas gracias doctor Lewis

Salir del hospital y respirar aire fresco me reconforto y mucho más cuando volví a la Push donde estaba libre de ese nauseabundo hedor.

Decidí no comentar el incidente en el hospital a razón de no alterar a la manada con mis suposiciones paranoicas, además de que los chicos estaban teniendo problemas los últimos días.

Las pesadillas sobre esos ojos negros y la pétrea figura no me abandonaron en todo el fin de semana, haciéndome levantar bañada de sudor frio, y alterada, me daban miedo no por mi, sino por el bebe que debía de sentir mi pesar.

El lunes fui sola a recoger los resultados de los análisis, Ángela tenia que ir a por Ben a Seattle, no importaba las nauseas no se habían vuelto a presentar, lo que me tranquilizaba pero no, quizás solo había sido un nómada perdió, pues tampoco había escuchado mas sobre la visión de Sam, lo cual me reconfortaba, pero sin dejar de tener esos nervios por mis fatídicas pesadillas. Sin duda me estaba dando un ataque de paranoia.

Al entrar al hospital todo parecía normal hasta que una corriente trajo a mi el aroma de aquella vez, pero esta vez con mas potencia, mi mirada corrió hacia donde el olor venia, adentro de las puertas doble que conducían a Emergencia, dentro solo pude ver al doctor Lewis, hablando con alguien de cabello rubio que daba la espalda hacia mi.

-Señora Black, esta bien- me llamo la enfermera pues había quedado con la vista perdida hacia el lugar donde estaba el doctor Lewis, perpleja ante la imagen frente mi, pero debía de ser una paranoia mía, eso debía de ser.

--si gracias- dije tomando los documentos y saliendo del lugar,

Conduje lo más rápido que pude sin saber bien a donde dirigirme, si a la Push y enfrentarme a mi esposo, o a ese camino desierto pasando el puente del rio Calwah hacia el norte para comprobarlo yo sola, me detuve a la mitad de los dos caminos aun en Forks, tenia que calmarme para no tomar una decisión equivocada.

Respire profundamente con mi mente clara, tome el volate y di una vuelta drástica al carro, con mi destino ya elegido.

**Fin capitulo**

**Hermi Black**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas me siguen mi fic lo siento mucho x no haber escrito en tanto tiempo lo siento mucho mucho… juro q las recompensare ejeje agradézcanle a mi amiga Luna para forzarme casi con pistola a escribir, gracias a ella se me ocurrieron unas cuantas cosillas místicas wuajajaja. Bueno las dejas dejen sus rewies y yo seguiré escribiendo **


	3. Miedos

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, quizás solo el pequeño Will, (luego entenderás cuando lean) pero aun así todo es propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer. Gracias de antemano.

**Summary**: Como si no hubiera existido dijiste, y me dejaste en este pueblo para formar una vida ¿Qué no era lo que tu querías?

**COMO SI NO HUBIERAS EXISTIDO**

**Miedos**

Conduje con la misma velocidad hasta llegar a ese lugar, el lugar al que sabia debía ir, había debatido hace unos momentos hacia donde dirigirme, sin tomar encuentra mi otra opción, ir hacia un lugar que me llenaba de paz, que me ayudaría a pensar antes de tomar una decisión precipitada. Hacía un tiempo que no entraba al bosque, creo que desde que me di cuenta que estaba en cinta, tanto mis excusiones con Jacob y Will como en solitario habían sido suspendidas por un tiempo, sin embargo esta vez necesitaba ira mi lugar especial. No podría llegar hasta el lugar pero me quedaría a la orilla del camino donde el olor a bosque me ayudara a pensar.

Cuando llegue, el calmante ruido del agua golpeando las rocas del acantilado me trajeron tranquilidad, el olor me dio un abrazo de bienvenida y me dirigí hacia una roca en el camino, para pensar, eso necesitaba pensar y olvidar todo esto.

No podía hacer nada, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarme a ese infierno, que quizás, solo quizás eran pensamientos extraños de mi mente, cavilaciones, inventos, solo eso, las lagrimas iniciaron a brotar de mi , lloraba por la impotencia, por ver la otra realidad, donde quizás, quizás no lo estaba inventando y donde quizás ellos si habrían vuelto como lo había dicho Sam, donde quizás esa figura rubia no había sido de mi imaginación, y donde quizás si todo esto era cierto él estaría aquí, y si el estaba aquí, ¿a que habían vuelto?.

Una brisa me golpeo la cara cálidamente, y escuche unos ruido acercándose, me levante rápidamente, asustada, este paramo era casi privado, muy poca gente venia al acantilado, solo los chicos de la reserva sabia dar con exactitud, pero mi pulso se nivelo, al ver al hombre de piel rojiza salir a través de los helechos

-Bella que haces aquí, Quill, me dijo que te vio llegar y sentarte en la piedra, sabes que no puedes venir en tu estado a explorar-me dijo mi esposo con la preocupación en su rostro

-Oh Jacob-fue lo único que pude decir enterrándome en sus candentes brazos y llorando desconsoladamente, el me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda.

-Bella amor ¿que ocurre?, ¿Qué hacías aquí sola?, ¿Por qué estas llorando? Bella por favor contéstame

-El, el… el ha vuelto…

-¿él? Pero de que hablas, bella,…

Me separe enjuagándome las lagrimas y viéndolo a los ojos, el se había dado cuenta de la razón por la que lloraba, vi en su rostro el dejo de preocupación y enojo que cambiaron a desesperación tan rápido como sus latidos de corazón.

-Jake, dime, por favor…¿El ha vuelto?-pregunte con desesperación

El solo me volvió a abrazar apoyando su rostro en mi cabello, duramos en silencio mucho tiempo, algo que me pareció eterno, donde solo mis sollozos se podía escuchar, lo escuche tomar aire ruidosamente y luego soltarlo con coraje.

-Si…-dijo al fin- han vuelto-con parsimonia presionando su rostro de nuevo en mi cabeza, volviendo a resoplar.- Hace unos días vi luces en la casa, no quise acercarme mas, mi instinto me hizo regresar a la reserva, y luego Seth sintió un fuerte olor, dijo haber visto a un clan completo, pero dudábamos de que fueran ellos, Seth no los llego a conocer como Sam , y los demás, ni siquiera yo podría distinguir su olor especifico, así que hemos estado haciendo rastreo por todo el bosque.

-Entonces… si…si son ellos.

-Me temo que si, Leah tuvo un encuentro con una de las hembras

Mi cuerpo se tenso, con la sola mención, una de las hembras, como estaría la pobre de Leah, a pesar de que fuera un poco molesta y especial, formaba parte de la familia que había adoptado

-No te preocupes Leah esta bien, esa rubia es fuerte, pero no pudo hacer anda estaba cerca de la línea divisoria, al parecer eso lo siguen respetando. Y cuando volví a buscarte a la casa, Billy me conto que tu padre había visto al doctor, al parecer el rumor ya se ha corrido en Forks,

Mi cuerpo se paralizo, y el sudor frio volvió a sentirse, entonces el estaba aquí, el estaba aquí y…y Leah se había enfrentado a ..Una de ellos, mi mente me privaba pronunciar sus nombres, empecé a temblar, jake me abrazo con fuerza.

-Tranquila, Bella no permitiré que se acerque a ti, no dejare que te haga daño de nuevo, acabaremos con ellos esta vez, no importa lo que sea.

-Jake, tengo miedo-dije aferrándome a mi sol, a mi puerto seguro,- tengo miedo de que te haga daño, de perderte.

-No bella, no dejaremos que ellos se queden en este lugar, ellos tiene prohibido volver a Forks. No me has contestado, ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Yo, yo los escuche hablar a ti y a Sam el día de la fiesta, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no debí espiarte, y hoy… hoy en el hospital

-Shh tranquila, lo importante es que estés bien

-Hoy en el hospital lo vi… vi al doctor y sentí su aroma, el dulce aroma de un vampiro, primero pensé que era mi imaginación, por una pesadilla que he tenido, pero al ver al…al doctor hoy, todo se cuadro, Jacob, no quiero, no quiero que le hagan nada a los niños

-No desesperes, todo terminara pronto.

Me tomo el rostro y limpio mis lagrimas con cuidado, y vi en sus ojos, la determinación de una promesa, pero también el miedo, me beso la frente y me ayudo a caminar hacia el carro, para volver a casa, no volvió su forma lobuna, el tomo el volante y me llevo directo a la Push, a casa de Bill, donde Emily advertida imagino por Sam había recogido a Will y ya estaba ahí.

-Como te encuentras Bella-me pregunto nerviosa

-No lo se-dije sin ánimos ella solo me dio un abrazo.

Jake tuvo que volver al "trabajo" y yo me quede sentada en la sala de Bill mirando a la nada mientras que en mi mente nadaba lo que Jacob me había platicado, y lo que había visto en mis pesadillas, imaginé a Leah a esa joven de eternos veinte años de pelambre grisáceo frente a la esbelta y nívea figura de una joven en unos eternos dieciocho ,y después a la figura del hombre de blanco y rubios cabellos que me daba la espalda en el hospital, por mi mente pasaron los seis rostros que había intentado olvidar por tanto tiempo, seis rostros, solamente pues con mi máximo esfuerzo intentaba bloquear el pétreo rostro de cobrizos cabellos y mirada obscura.

No se con claridad en que momento me quede dormida a causa del cansancio y las pesadillas inundaron mi cabeza, esta vez era diferente a todas las que había tenido en estos 4 días, pues en este la luz del sol no bañaba mi piel sino que la luna se cernía en lo alto iluminado todo de una manera tétrica, caminaba por el bosque, por un paramo que habíamos prohibido Jacob y yo recorrer desde hacia una década, desde aquel día en que en mi desesperación sin saber lo que a mi amigo le pasaba, había salido a buscar con desesperación ese soleado lugar, y donde casi me convertía en comida de Laurent, si no hubiera sido por los lobos, mis inseparables lobos, siempre defendiéndome. No había vuelto al prado desde esa vez, pues esa experiencia me había hecho recapacitar y desde ese día había prometido olvidar todo, resignarme a que el nunca volvería y a que yo tenía que regresar a mi vida como antes.

Distinguí los helechos y matorrales que sirvan de puerta a ese esplendido pero a la vez tenebroso lugar, al prado luminoso, el ruido del ríos cerca llego a mis oídos, no podía ver nada las nubes habían tapado la luz de la luna, peor podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, cuando estas se disiparon lo pude contemplar, la figura parada en el centro del prado, vestía totalmente de negro y miraba a la luna, la cual creaba ángulos extraños y hacían que su piel se viera más pálida de lo que era, yo lo contemple asustada, tenia miedo, era como contemplar a un ángel con alas de demonios hablando con el destino, el pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia y su mirada se poso en mi , la luna destello en sus azabaches pupilas y después bajo la mirada, no me había dado cuenta de que tenia algo en los brazos, parecía cargar algo con cuidado, tenía un bebe en brazos y la desesperación me inundo, me encamine hacia el mientras el parecía acariciar al bulto en sus brazos, la luna remarco la mano nívea que se meneaba sobre el bulto pero no era enteramente del color de la nieve, los destellos rojizos me paralizaron.

-Suéltalo, regrésame a mi bebé, suéltalo-grite con toda al fuerza que pude recolectar

El vampiro volvió su mirada de nuevo a mi y se rio mostrando la perfecta dentadura, extendió los brazos y el bulto cayo de estos.

-No- dije corriendo en dirección a donde el golpe sordo había sido, a los pies de la criatura.

Pero no había nada entre las mantas, el bulto solo eran eso, mantas, mantas vacías manchadas de sangre, de la sangre de mi bebe. Levante la mirada con los ojos empapados en lagrimas, para hacerle frente a esa pesadilla, el solo me miro con repudio y se rio.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Porqué él?- fue lo único que pude articular

-Por que así tenía que ser- fue lo que Edward contesto

-Bella, te encuentras bien?, Bella despierta- escuche a Paul hablarme mientras me despertaba

-Mi bebe, mi bebe donde están donde esta el-pregunte al reaccionar

-Tranquila Bella, Will esta arriba jugando con Nietan, te encuentras bien empezaste a gritar mientras dormías-Emily me limpiaba el sudor de la frente

-Yo, tuve una pesadillas-mis manos corrieron rápidamente hacia el bulto en mi vientre, aun estaba a salvo, pero, por cuanto tiempo

-Fue solo una pesadilla, solo eso tranquilízate-volví a pedir Paul

-Donde esta Jake

-Esta con los chicos, están rastreando el terreno, planean…-fue interrumpido por la hermana de Jacob quien le dio un golpe pero no necesitaba terminar lo había entendido, irían a atacarlos.

Me intente levantar con dificultad, tenia que volver a la casa, tenia que estar segura que nada malo ocurrirá, necesitaba saber que Jacob estaba bien

-Bella tranquilízate, que haces,

-debo ir … yo soy la que se debe de enfrentar contra ellos, yo.. Yo debo de terminar todo esto

-No, Bella, no sabes cual es la razón por la que estén aquí, es peligro también para ellos, no creo que se queden por mucho tiempo, han pasado 10 años, la gente sospechara si regresan con la misma apariencia, esos chupa-sangre desparecerán pronto.

Me quede sentada analizando las palabras de Paul, era verdad ellos no podría volver para una viada normal, la gente sospecharía de su apariencia, entonces solo había una razón por la que habían vuelto.

-Quiero ver a Jake- dije con desesperación- antes de que algo malo ocurra

-Todo estará bien, nada malo pasara, debes de tener confianza en los chicos Bella

-Pero yo, el bebe, no el quiere herir al bebe- decía desesperada

-Paul ve por Jacob-escuché decir a la hermana de este

Pero no fue necesario, la puerta abrió en ese momento y jake entro sudando

-Bella, como sigues-pregunto- que ocurre

-Jake no quiero, el le hará daño al bebe

-tranquila bella solo fue una pesadilla- dijo sentándose a mi lado abrazándome

-jake a pasado algo- pregunto Paul alterado por no poder hacer nada en esta batalla que tentaba por iniciar

-Todo sigue igual, la rubia debió de informarles de nuestra presencia

-Jacob, Jake… que a pasado los has visto

-No, Bella tranquila yo no he visto a ningún ser, solo a la rubia por el recuerdo de Leah, pero todo esta bien, debes de descansar, quieres que llame al doctor

-No, yo.. Yo estoy bien, peor yo…

El se quedo ahí abrazándome, Paul tuvo que ir a suplirlo y el sentimiento de egoísmo me invadió, estar poniendo en riesgo a mi familia lobuna por culpa de. De… un clan de vampiros que quizás, estaban de regreso por mi, quizás tenían miedo que en algún momento el secreto fuese revelado, pero eso seria imposible, porque primero nadie me creería y segundo formaba parte del clan enemigo, con el cual tenían un pacto de silencio. No supe en que momentos, quizás el embarazo, quizás lo que mis ojos habían llorado, quizás solo mi cuerpo me lo pedía, para poder perderme de este inferno, pero me volví a quedar dormida.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**HERMI BLACK**

**Aquí toy de nuevo con la tercera parte, este capitulo me dejo a mi misma un sabor extraño en la boca, x que ajajja de seguro varios pensaron va con los cullen,(lo siento MiriCullen) me sorprendió a mi misma q escribiera eso, algo dramático, pero tb para darle más ansia, lo siento Luna, jajajaj, el capitulo cuatro ya esta en producción en mi mente, con mas emociones.**


	4. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, quizás solo el pequeño Will, (luego entenderás cuando lean) pero aun así todo es propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer. Gracias de antemano.

**Summary**: Como si no hubiera existido dijiste, y me dejaste en este pueblo para formar una vida ¿Qué no era lo que tu querías?

**COMO SI NO HUBIERAS EXISTIDO**

**Encuentros**

Desperté en la casa, Jacob debió de haberme cargado, aun era de noche y estaba sola en la cama, solo había una pequeña nota.

"_Bella no te muevas de la casa, todo esta bien_

_Te amo Jake"_

Suspire, era imposible detenerle si de una caza se refería, el debía de sufrir igual que yo, y esperaba acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, todo el cuerpo me dolía, por la mala posición en la que había dormido en el sofá de Bill, con trabajo me levante y camine al baño tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar; sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada, impotencia por que mi familia se podría enfrentar en cualquier momento a un clan muy fuerte de vampiros, e impotente por que ahora entendía a la perfección la otra parte de mis miedos, deseaba verlo, para saber que todo aquello había sido real.

Una mano se fue a mi corazón para impedir que la herida cicatrizada se abriera por el dolor que sentía, y más lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Debía de ser fuerte, y contener mi impulso de salir corriendo, debía de ser fuerte por mis hijos.

Fui a la habitación de Will, dormía plácidamente en su cama, con las cobijas en el suelo como siempre lo hacia, como dormía Jacob, descansaba feliz ignorante de todo lo que se vivía, pensando que su papa solo estaba trabajando con sus demás "tíos", me dolía el corazón que llegase a ver alguno de los otros, en ese momento envidie su inocencia de niño.

Me senté en la mecedora, que le había heredado, contemplándolo dormir, pensando en la idea que no me dejaba en paz, era una locura, Jake me había pedido no salir , pero mi mente me pedía ir y coger las llaves del carro e ir a ese prado, ir a esa casa , a cualquier lugar que me llevara a ellos, La idea, mas bien locura se mantuvo fija en mi mente, quería deshacerme de ellas, pues al hacerlo estaría traicionado a jake y a los de demás chicos de la manada.

Tome la decisión, con determinación y sin darle más rodeos, como todas las decisiones que había tomado en estos últimos días, no había nada que temer, jake había dicho que respetaban el trato y no se arriesgarían a correr el riesgo por una humana como yo. Aun faltaba para que amaneciera, tome a Will en brazos, escribí una simple nota para Jacob y salí de la reserva, no podía llevar a Will conmigo pero tampoco podría dejarlo con Bill, pues se daría cuenta mucho antes de mis intenciones, Charlie sabría entender mejor, era temprano así que la patrulla seguiría en su lugar de siempre

-Mami a donde vamos-pregunto mi hijo al despertar

-Vamos con el abuelo Charlie, el te llevara al kínder hoy, mami tiene que ir a resolver unos asuntos importantes y tía Ángela te recogerá a la salida- dije intentando no quebrarme la voz

Abrí la puerta de la pasa, lo que pareció asustar a Charlie

-¿Bella que haces tan temprano?

-papa puedes llevar a Will al kínder, Ángela lo recogerá en al tarde

-¿Que ocurre Bella?, tiene los ojos hinchados has estado llorando, Jacob sabe que estas aquí

-Si, Jacob sabe debemos de ir a Seattle – solté la mentira con tanta facilidad y seguridad que Charlie cayo en ella.

-esta bien bella- me miro preocupado- en verdad estas bien

-Si me tengo que ir papa, adiós Will

-adiós mami-fue lo último que dijo antes de escucharlo subir las escaleras a su cuarto de juegos, mi antiguo cuarto

-Bella cuídate

-Lo hare papa no te preocupes.

El camino de regreso al carro me pareció eterno no podía correr ala puerta del carro como mis piernas me lo pedían, pues Charlie aun me observaba, eso solo delataría mi ansiedad por salir corriendo.

Acelere cuando di vuelta ala casa, a lo lejos vi como el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, mientras mi destino me llevaba para al norte de la zona, un poco de luz me alcanzo cuando tome el camino escondido que daba a la casa que tanto miedo tenia de encontrar, me detuve en medio del camino con mis manos sobre el corazón que amenazaba en estallar por la taquicardia que me estaba dando, tome el celular y mande un mensaje a Ángela para pedirle recogiera a Will, no quería hablar con nadie y volver a mentir, ya estaba haciendo mucho daño a la manada, a Jacob y a Will para sumar mas gente.

Conduje hasta donde el camino aun me mantenía oculta, hacia 10 años que mi curiosidad y mi estado zombi me había traído a esta casa, pero no había tenido el valor de acercarme, el miedo y mi corazón destrozado habían hecho que tomara el camino de regreso, esta vez no tenía nada que perder me repetí. Y Salí del carro.

Aquella vez la maleza estaba crecida y la casa lucia anti real, esta vez el enorme jardín estaba arreglado y una luz se hacia presente en el ventanal correspondiente a la sal, mi estomago dio un vuelto, quizá huir, decirme que había sido una tontería venir hasta acá arriesgando no solo mi vida y la de mi bebe sino la de toda mi familia de licántropos, la reserva y a Charlie, mi mano apoyaba fuertemente un árbol para no perder el control y el equilibro, para mantener mis pies en el suelo.

No debían de tardar en darse cuenta de mi presencia, si es que alguien estaba

En la casa, espere unos minutos y nada, nada pasaba y me sentía como una idiota en espera de que alguien se dignara a salir por la puerta, incluso me sentí aun más estúpida quizás ellos ni siquiera vivían aquí otra vez, quizás como Paul había dicho estaba de paso, y no necesitaban un hogar tan ostentoso.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió, mi respiración se contuvo, mientras mi mente se debatía si acercarme o salir huyendo.

Mi vista estaba fija a esa puerta abierta, por donde salió la persona que tanto deseaba ver, pero que a la vez me provocaba miedo, el sabia que estaba aquí, el ruido de mi alocado corazón me delataba.

Era exactamente como lo recordaba, la piel nívea que soltaba ligeros destellos mientras el sol se ponía, el juvenil rostro de alguien de tan solo 17 años, inspecciono la zona hasta que dio conmigo.

Su mirada era inexpresiva, como en varios de mis sueños, sin embargo sus pupilas no eran negras ni rojas como tantas veces lo había imaginado, eran doradas, camino hacia mi con parsimonia, me aferre al árbol y di también varios pasos hacia adelante, saliendo de mi escondite, el se percato de mi figura pues vi sus ojos recorrerme completamente y se paro en seco a unas pocos metros de mi. Su rostro paso de la inexpresivo al asombro y de esa a la incertidumbre en tan solo unos segundos, sus cejas se inclinaban sobres sus doradas pupilas sin separar sus vista de mi.

El viento soplo y trajo su duce aroma hacia mi, pero también la nausea, el bebe lo había percibido, me tape la nariz con una mano, mientras que la otra la colocaba sobre mi prominente vientre, el solo suspiro y enterró los ojos en mi vientre. Deseaba hablarle y se que el a mi también, lo decían sus ojos que parecían sufrir, sin embargo parece que el olor también lo había afectado, pues arrugo su nariz cuando otra briza volvió a soplar y su semblante adquirió esa mirada de odio, el mismo rostro que vi aquella primera vez hace 4 días en mis sueños, quise huir pues la expresión me helo la sangre. Estaba perdida, conforme contemplaba más sus pupilas, estas adquirían un tomo más obscuro, como aquella primera vez cuando compartimos la mesa de biología.

Volvió a suspirar y dio otro paso hacia mi con la vista fija, yo di uno para atrás, el miedo me estaba matando, hasta que por fin las palabras salieron desde lo mas profundo de mi herido corazón que desde hace 10 años había cayado.

-¿Por qué?- dije con la voz quebrada

El se detuvo ante el sonido de mi voz

-Porque así debía de ser-contesto quedamente con su voz de terciopelo

-Yo…arg-una fuerte punzada en el centro del vientre me atravesó, haciéndome doblar de dolor, algo le estaba pasado a mi bebe, aun faltaba un mes para que naciera, las contracciones no podían llegarme aun, una contracción mas me golpeo haciéndome tambalear, sus ojos se entornaron en mi con la indecisión en su rostro de acercarse o no.

Su mirada estaba fija y su rostro estaba con una expresión que no sabría explicar. Otra contracción mas llego y me hizo volver a gritar, necesitaba llegar a mi carro, pero unas manos heladas me detuvieron antes de que callera al piso, Edward se mantuviera en su lugar.

-Que haces ahí, que no ves que esta teniendo contracciones-escuche decir tras de mi otra voz que conocía a la perfección, dulce y cantarina

El solo nos observaba mi cuerpo no podía mas y me desvanecí en el fuerte cuerpo de la vampiresa, sentí como esta me cargaba en vilo.

-Debemos de llevarla con Carlisle, o sino perderá al bebe

-No, no le hagan nada a mi bebe-dije con las pocas fuerzas que podía acumular

-Tranquila, Bella nada te pasara-contesto la joven colocando su mano fría en mi frente-Edward reacciona, Bella puede morir si no la llevamos con Carlisle- dijo y echo a corre conmigo en brazos, podía sentir el viento golpear mi rostro.

Llegamos rápido al hospital no se decir como, pero ella se las ingenio para llegar.

-Señora Black-escuche la voz del otro Lewis- que le a ocurrido

-Esta teniendo fuertes contracciones, la ultima fue hace solo unos 5 minutos-dijo al cica en un tono alterado, ¿acaso esta preocupada pro mi?- Ha roto la fuente cuando la traíamos para acá.

-Llévenla de inmediato al quirófano.

Me colocaron en una camilla y me condujeron hacia una habitación. Sentí un piquete en mi ante brazo, anestesia o oxitócica y a su vez otra contracción me llego.

-jake… donde esta jake…-balbuce entre dolores

-habláremos su esposo en un momento señora Black, sabe donde se localizar al esposo de la señora-pregunto el doctor pero no pude ver a quien se dirigía

-eh… yo…- la voz de la vampiresa dudaba, un rasgo que nunca había escuchado en esa voz de soprano

-Vamos a tener que llevarla a cirugía-sugirió el doctor, no podemos esperar

-No-grite- no yo… donde esta mi esposo, necesito a jake… a alguien no me lleven a cirugía

-señora Black yo se que habíamos quedado que haríamos parto natural, pero sus condiciones están empeorando.

-Pero… Jacob..

-Señorita usted puede quedarse con ella, necesita a alguien que este con ella

-Pero… yo….permítame un momento-fue lo último que escuchen decir a la vampiresa.

Las contracciones iniciaron calmarse a causa de la droga suministrada, necesitaba ver a Jacob, a mi sol, a mi salvador, esos 2 seres estaban ahí afuera y no sabia que planeaban hacer, mi cabeza daba vueltas con cada minuto que pasaba, las incógnitas se acumulaban en mi, la oxitócica inicio a trabajar en mi cuerpo y los calambre y las contracciones se iniciaron hacer mas frecuentes, pero no dolían, una mano tomo la mía y me tranquilice aunque no podía ver de quien se trataba.

**Fin capitulo**

**Hermi Black**

**La chicas de nuevo yo aquí… woooo ya se encontraron woooo soy tan mala wuajeuajwuajajajjajajaa espero les haya gustado el capitulo, bella ya se alivio, ha nacido un nuevo lobito jejejeje bueno espero sus comentarios besos bye**


	5. Aquí

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, quizás solo el pequeño Will, (luego entenderás cuando lean) pero aun así todo es propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer. Gracias de antemano.

**Summary**: Como si no hubiera existido dijiste, y me dejaste en este pueblo para formar una vida ¿Qué no era lo que tu querías?

**COMO SI NO HUBIERAS EXISTIDO**

**Aquí**

**Edward PoV**

-Reacciona Edward, Bella puede morir si no la llevamos con Carlisle-fue lo último que dijo Alice antes de salir corriendo con Bella en brazos.

Mi mente se había quedado en blanco por primera vez en un siglo, solo tenia una imagen en ella, Bella embarazada frente a mi, los pensamientos de las cuatro personas en la casa eren compartidos.

"_Mas te vale que vayas tras de Alice si no quieres que esto se agrave" _escuche pensar a Jasper con tranquilidad.

Tenia razón, ni ella, ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros cinco podríamos salir o mostrarnos en le pueblo, pues levantaríamos sospechas.

Alcance a Alice al momento que era atendida por una de las enfermeras, la cual pidió una camilla para bella.

Era ella, la personas que tanto he amado, y que yo cobardemente había abandonado en este pueblo, para que rehiciera su vida, pues era claro que conmigo no podía se, me odie durante estos 10 años por mi acción, porque yo sabia que no solo había causado penar a esa humana que tanto amaba, sino también a mi familia. Me había exiliado en un lugar que nunca había revelado, hasta aquella llamada de Rosalie donde me había dicho que Alice había visto a Bella tirarse de un acantilado, creí que era mentira y hable a su casa para corroborar, una voz rasposa lo confirmo diciendo que Charlie había dio al velorio. Después se eso, solo había un lugar al que yo debía de ir, y así fue como hice egoístamente que mi familia fuera a Italia para evitar que cometiera la idiotez del suicidio, al enfrentarme a los vulturi, y es que yo no podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera, yo la había orillado a cometer esa loquera, ella se había suicidado por mi culpa, por la estudia culpa de alejarme de ella para protegerla, sin saber que ella misma se podría causar daño, no solo había destrozado a mi familia, también había destrozado la de ella; me suplicaron que regresara, pero yo sabia que la razón de mi vivir había ya desaparecido.

Volví pero nada fue igual, me movía en automático, cazaba en automático, vivía en automático; y cuando decidieron volver a Forks por razones que no me moleste en escuchar con atención, no me quedo mas que obedecer, por la promesa a Esme de no volver a alejarme de la familia; yo no le veía sentido volver tan pronto a este pueblo, eso solo levantaría sospechas.

Pero verla frente a la casa, me dio un vuelco en mi muerto corazón, Alice nunca se había equivocado, ella la había visto saltar y después de eso nada, nunca volvió a ver algo que diera la señal de que ella estuviera viva, pero ella estaba ahí, frente a mi con su dulce aroma, su cálida piel, sus ojos marrones y su corazón latiendo acompañado de un latido mas.

¿Por qué? Había preguntado ella, por que así debía de ser, yo jamás le hubiera dado esa vida yo jamás le hubiera brindado el placer de ser madre, a mi lado solo había muerte y condena. Pero también parecía que el mundo no había sido bueno con ella, se había alejado de una de las criaturas mas peligrosas del mundo, para caer en los brazos de otro ser sobre natural, había tendió que aparentarse con un hijo de la noche, con un licántropo, un loco Quiluete, y esperaba un niño con los mismo genes lobunos, por más que había intentado protegerla no había podido salvarla de este mundo sobrenatural, pero, por lo menos había formado su vida, tal como debía de ser.

-Edward Reacciona, alguien debe de entrar con Bella-escuche a Alice acompañada de un grito de su cabeza desesperado

-ella necesita a su esposo-conteste, eso era lo correcto

-Eso lo se pero me es imposible encontrarlo, el es un.. Un lobo-Alice parecía preocupada por ella, yo nada podía hacer- debes de entrar

"_Donde esta el esposo de esta mujer, va a morir si no iniciamos el parto"_ escuche en mi cabeza.

Que podría hacer, de seguro ella se negaba a entrar en labor si su esposo no estaba, típico, pero que cara pondría al verme entrar, ella debía odiarme, y lo entendía, yo mismo me odiaba, debía de tenerme miedo; respire y avance hasta la puerta, y entre; había fallado en muchas cosas en todo a mi vida, por lo menso podría hacer algo esta vez.

Estaba bañada en sudor y su rostro esta rojo por el esfuerzo, aun así no dejaba de verse hermosa, la hermosura de una mujer embarazada, el doctor y la enfermera me miraron sorprendidos, de seguro no esperaran que entrara, ellos esperaban al hombre de piel bronceada que debía de ser su esposo. Tome su mano, estaba helada y no aprecio sentir el frio de la mía, esta se relajo al igual que sus latidos

-Por fin llegaste-dijo apretando con poca fuerza.

**Bella PoV**

Sentí como apretaba mi mano, mi sol, mi salvador, por fin había llegado, intentaba mirarlo, pero la luz tucstenosa me deslumbraba.

-Muy bien Señora Black ya estamos listos para entrar en labor -me dijo el doctor.

Me levante un poco y lo vi, no había sido Jake el que entro, era él, que me miraba con tranquilidad y preocupación, retire mi mano con brusquedad el ni siquiera se movió cuando lo hice, se quedo con la mano tendida sosteniendo el espacio.

-Sáquenlo, sáquenlo de aquí-inicie a gritar

-Señora Black tranquila ya vamos a iniciar-mal interpreto el doctor

-NO sáquenlo-gritaba, mientras el rosto de Edward se contorsionaba de indignación-¿donde esta jake?

-El ya viene. Dijo con la voz tranquila pero sin quitar esa mirada.

No podía creerle, nada me aseguraba que dijera la verdad, Alice estaba afuera, fácil podía ir y avisar a los demás para ir contra mi familia y el quedarse aquí ha terminarlo.

-No, Jake, sáquenlo, mi bebe, sáquenlo…

El se acerco a mi yo me petrifique en la camilla

-Bella, por favor tranquilízate nada les va pasar ni a ti ni a tu bebe, no voy a lastimarlos- me susurro al oído con una voz de terciopelo que me erizo la piel con el supe siseo de mi nombre y me corto la respiración al recordar su dulce aliento

.

-Señora Black tranquilícese, todo esta bien su esposo ya bien en camino-me informo la enfermera.

Escuche el monitor donde mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, sin embargo yo me encontraba hipnotizada, él no se aparto de mi, me había vuelto a tomar la mano con delicadeza e inicio a tatarear, mi corazón se volvió acelerar con el sonido, pero poco a poco se tranquilizo, mientras mi mente cavilaba y traducía cada una de las notas de la lenta melodía, que hacia años no oía, esa melodía que junto con tantas cosas había censurado de mi mente, me tarareaba al oído, mi nana y eso me tranquilizaba extrañamente, el sonido de esa cálida voz de tenor tarareando la perfecta melodía compuesta para mi

-Siga así señora Black, debemos de iniciar la labor lo mas pronto posible.

Sabia que sino iniciaba mi bebe moriría por falta de oxigeno, así que inicie a ejercer presión, confiada de que la oxitócica haría lo demás, el seguía tarareando mi nana aferrando mi mano pero sin fuerza, sirviendo de soporte a la mía que debían de estar triturándolas, si estas manso fueran manos normales, el sudor inicio a caer por mi frente perlando mi visión, las lagrimas caían por mi rostro y eran retirado por la nívea mano libre y luego esta se posaba en mi frente para refrescarme.

-Muchas felicidades señora Black, es un varón- dijo la enfermera acercando a mi pequeño bebe que lloraba a mi regazo, el tiempo se detuvo al verlo, ni siquiera me percate de lo estático que estaba mi acompañante en ese momento, era… simplemente perfecto, tan perfecto como había sido Will, mi pequeño lobito, tan cálido, tan pequeño.

La enfermera lo retiro para poder limpiarlo, yo simplemente no podía apartar la vista de el.

-Creo que se parece un poco a ti-dijo en mi oído una voz que me trajo a la realidad y me puso alerta, mi mirada paso rápidamente de mi bebe a la mirada dorada con destellos negros, el me miraba a mi fijamente y su expresión parecía un poco tensa.

La enfermera se volvió a acercar trayendo de vuelta a mi pequeño niño ya limpio y envuelto en una suave cobija azul deslavado. Curiosamente lo acerco a donde Edward estaba parado y lo coloco en mis brazos, ya limpio lo contemple mejor, su piel era un poco más clara que la de Will, tenía un color café-lechoso no rojizo como la de Jacob y sus pequeños ojos que tenia semi-abiertos eran color avellana como los míos, su cabello era negro, pero juraría que vi unos destellos castaños cuando lo acercaban a mi.

-Felicidades Bella-dijo viendo también al niño, su mirada no era de odio ni de repulsión, mucho menos de que le fuera hacer algo y le creí que nada malo nos pasaría.- Tiene tus ojos

-Gracias-solo podía decirle eso.

-Bella, amor, ya estoy aquí-escuche cuando Jacob entraba , enseguida Edward se volvió a poner rígido y Jacob se había quedado parado en su lugar

-Señor Black, pero donde estaba-dijo el doctor- no puede entrar aquí

-Que hace el aquí?-fue lo único que pregunto, con la mirada fija en el vampiro que se encontraba a mi lado

**Fin capitulo**

**Hermi Black**

**Waaaaaa ya nació el bb de bella y jake, ya tiene nombre así que si pensaban bautizarlo i so sorry, pero dios x q soy tan mala, como sea agradezco a todos los que leen el fic gracias , espero seguir leyendo sus reviews.**


	6. ¿Porqué?

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, quizás solo el pequeño Will, (luego entenderás cuando lean) pero aun así todo es propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer. Gracias de antemano.

**Summary**: Como si no hubiera existido dijiste, y me dejaste en este pueblo para formar una vida ¿Qué no era lo que tu querías?

**COMO SI NO HUBIERAS EXISTIDO**

**¿Por qué?**

**EDWARD PoV**

Todo había salido bien, Bella sostenía a su bebe en brazos, y eso le daba un aura hermosa, mi mente fantaseo en algo que sabia jamás hubiera pasado, creyendo como hubiera sido un hijo de nosotros dos, me bufe de mismo ante tal fantasía.

-Bella amor ya estoy aquí-dijo alguien al entrar a la habitación, el olor me golpeo la cara, apestaba a perro, un olor mucho peor que el que Bella había traspirado en mi presencia, me puse estático, para evitar respirar, como lo había hecho cuando el bebe aun estaba lleno de la sangre de ella.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Su mirada se clavo en mi con rapidez, en su semblante había odio y miedo, pobre iluso, había prometido a Bella no hacerle daño, aunque eso significara no poder herir a este animal.

"A_sí que aquí esta la sanguijuela_" pensó sin dejar de mirarme. _"claro si la chupasangre esa esta afuera era obvio que este estará aquí_"

-Jacob, tranquilo, yo... yo…-inicio decir Bella

-Señor Black debo pedirle que salga no puede haber tantas personas en una sola sala

-El que debe de salir es el, yo soy su esposo-reclamo y su mente inicio a imaginar mil y un formas de salir corriendo a informar ala manada, solo me reí.

-Jake, pero...-volvió hablar

-El tiene razón, muchas felicidades de nuevo-dije con amabilidad antes de encaminarme a la puerta

"_eso lárgate idiota_" pensaba el lobo "_juro que si te vuelves a cercar a ella_…"

-Gracias-escuche decir a Bella en lo bajo muy bajo yo solo asentí y salí de la habitación.

Jake Black, como no lo había imaginado cuando ella lo menciono, Jacob Black, el nieto de Ephraim Black, aquel con el que hicimos el pacto hace 70 años, como no había pensado antes, ella lo había mencionado varias veces cuando nosotros aun estábamos aquí, el era… su amigo o algo así en esos momentos, claro el hijo de Billy Black el mejor amigo de su padre, aquel nativo que le había contado la leyenda sobre nosotros pero que no creía una sola palabra de eso, el joven al que le había concedido unas piezas de baile en el único baile de verano que la había obligado asistir, solo para que este la previniera de nosotros, en ese momento su olor no era el de un licántropo, el había cambiado después de que nosotros nos fuéramos por razones del maldito destino que jugo sus cartas en contra de Bella, ellos se habían enamorado. Yo nada tenía que hacer aquí, debía alejarme de nuevo, ella ya tenía una vida feliz… que más podría hacer yo si no era estorbar en esa felicidad.

**Bella PoV**

-que hacia el aquí- pregunto con los ojos cerrados y la respiración contenida

No deseaba hablar hasta que estuviéramos solos, la enfermera aun se encontraba llenando las hojas de la papelería de mi hijo.

-Disculpen señores necesito el nombre del niño-pregunto notando la tención que había surgido entre los dos

-Ian, ese es su nombre Ian Black-dijo a la enfermera.

-Gracias señor Black tengo que llevar a Ian a revisión, podrá verlo en los cuneros en una hora- y dicho esto salió

-jake yo.. Lo… lo siento- no podía decir nada, me sentía una traidora si le decía la verdad, pero ni yo misma sabia por que el había aparecido aquí, como decirle que sus nana me había tranquilizado y que el me había prometido que no nos lastimaría. Pero lo más impórtate como decirle que había ido yo a su casa, que yo lo había buscado.

Las lagrimas iniciaron a brotar de mi inconscientemente buscando donde iniciar, contemplando el rostro de mi esposo en cuya expresión no podría identificar más que la ira acumulada.

-Bella, amor ¿dime que paso?- esta vez la voz era tranquila mientras una mano me quitaba las lagrimas- dime bella el no te hizo nada

-jake yo… no… nada malo paso, no nos hizo nada, el… el me tranquilizo, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el hospital?

-Embry estaba vigilando la zona cerca de la casa y vio correr a la vampiresa, distinguió tu figura en sus brazos y creyó que te había atacado y corrí tras ella, Sam me detuvo diciéndome que ese sujeto estaba aun en al casa, corrí hasta con el pero ya no estaba, me esperaban los otros dos varones, el rubio dijo con voz tranquila que habías roto la fuente, perdí mucho tiempo en volver a fase para avisar que no atacaron, hasta que yo diera la orden y volver a ser humano para estar contigo.

"Lo siento tanto perdóname Bella yo debía de estar contigo cuando Ian naciera, no esa sanguijuela, yo debía de traerte al hospital no esos chupasangre, dime Bella por que estabas en su casa?

-Jake yo..-dije bajando al cabeza armándome de valor- tenia que hacerlo, no dejaba de darle vueltas en al cabeza, tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos

-¿Entonces no me creías? Bella pudiste haber muerto- me reclamo, sus ojos volvieron a ese estado de ira que había pasado momentáneamente-pudo haberte matado

-pero no lo hizo, claro que te creía, Jacob, y es por eso que necesitaba verlo

-Sigo sin entender Isabella en que cabeza, acaso no pensaste en Ian, o en Will, dónde esta?

-esta con Charlie, el esta a salvo, y claro q pensé en ellos, por que crees que fui a ese lugar, entiéndeme tu Jacob, tenia que verificar que su regreso significara un peligro, para ti, para los niños o para la manada

- Y tu, acaso no pensaste en ti, no pensaste q pudieran haber vuelto por ti, tu sabes su secreto-su rostro estaba tenso y las manos le iniciaron a temblar, acto q no hacia desde aquellas primas transformaciones cuando perdía el control con brutalidad

-¡Claro que lo pensé Jacob, en cada momento, por eso tenia q ir a verlos, saber que ocurría, era algo q debía de hacer!-

Esta vez era yo la que gritaba, no comprendía porque el no me entendía, claro que había pesando en todos, y me sentía fatal por haber ido hasta con el enemigo, pero debía hablar quería saber toda la verdad, porque estaban aquí, por que ahora y que planeaba, pero esa charla no se había llevado acabo, a causa de mi repentino parto, lo que me complicaba y me abatía, y sentí como la herida en mi pecho palpitaba y amenazaba en volver a abrirse.

-¿Algo que debía de hacer?-dijo después de varios minutos de un silencio incomodo

-Si- conteste quedamente- entiéndeme Jake, por favor…-dije estirando mi mano para tomar la suya, tan cálida como siempre, esta se tenso ante mi contacto- Jake

-Bella…-dijo soltando mi mano y dándome un beso en la frente- necesito salir, creo que debo de informar a todos que Ian ya nació- dijo sin voltear a verme soltándome la mano.

Me lleve una mano a mi costado, para apretar lo más fuerte que podía para así evitar que se abriera la herida que yo misma me acababa de provocar, lloraba sin darme cuenta, las lagrimas caían hacía la sabana que me cubría, había herido a Jacob, lo notaba en sus rostro, la traición que tanto miedo me dolía admitir había pasado, había herido a mi esposo, por una idea estúpida, y todos para que, para que al final, no hubiera alcanzado mi objetivo y me quedar como a principio.

Me acurruque en al camilla y no supe en que momentos me quede dormida, solo pude contemplar la pesadilla que me había alterado desde el principio, Edward se encontraba en el prado, en medio de la boca del lobo, donde la luna dibujaba su figura espectral, y como en mi pesadilla, este miraba la luna mientras en sus brazos había un pequeño bulto. Mi bebe.

El me volteo a ver y en sus rostro no había sangre como la vez pasada, el había prometido no herirnos, ahora en su rostro están la congoja, el sufrimiento, esta rígido, con la mirada fija en mi, y en sus ojos notaba un dolor, un sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con su voz aterciopelada

Algo estaba mal, en mi pesadilla yo era la que preguntaba ¿por qué?, ahora el era el que me hacia la pregunta sin respuesta

-Porque así tenía de ser- conteste ahora yo y es que acaso no era verdad, el lo había dicho en el jardín ante su casa.

-Bella, ¿Por qué?, ¿Porqué el?- volvió preguntar

Ahora comprendí la pregunta, y vi la figura de Jacob a pocos metros de mi.

-Bella- me llamo mi esposo

Yo no supe en que reparar, solo en mirar como el vampiro volvía a mirar a la luna, con sus rostro marcado por la desdicha y el sufrimiento

**Fin capitulo**

**Hermi Black**

**Waaa por fin lo acabe mega chiquito lo se, lo que pasa es q entre en un momentos de no inspiración lo siento además volvía al escuela, pero aquí esta,… espero q les guste y prometo traerles cosas mas emocionantes, este capitulo le falto algo sigo diciendo pero bueno… gracias**.


	7. Reunión

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, quizás solo el pequeño Will, (luego entenderás cuando lean) pero aun así todo es propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer. Gracias de antemano.

**Summary**: Como si no hubiera existido dijiste, y me dejaste en este pueblo para formar una vida ¿Qué no era lo que tu querías?

**COMO SI NO HUBIERAS EXISTIDO**

**Reunión**

**EDWARD PoV**

Claro en que cabeza cabía la idea de que ella me hubiera esperado, cuando había pasado 10 años creyéndola muerta.

Me sentía mareado y confundido si es que eso se podía, como era posible que todo hubiera cambiado tan repentinamente, mi imagen de la única mujer que había amado en mi vida, siempre había sido la de la joven de 18 años, y ahora esa imagen ser había distorsionado por la de la mujer de 28 embarazada.

Siempre que me imaginaba formando una vida en pareja como lo habían hecho mis hermanos, había sido con ella, ideas que me taladraban y me herían al pensar que ella estaba muerta, las veces que considere llegar la altar siempre era con ella a mi lado, pero esas era solo fantasía; pero yo la había abandonado, incluso antes de aquella visión de Alice, no me hubiera atrevido a volver, ella debía de odiarme, yo mismo me odiaba por la cobardía cometida.

Me alegraba verla viva, respirar, crecer y envejecer pues así debía de ser, pero también me dolía como un puñal clavado en mi muerto corazón, me dolía verla al lado de otro hombre, saber que ella se había vestido de blanco para alguien mas- aunque conociendo a Bella quizás eso no hubiera pasado- ver en su mirada la preocupación hacia alguien y sobre todo, algo que me dolía en el alma- si es que tenia- ver el reflejo del amor materno, en sus cálidos ojos chocolate, el amor incondicional y eterno de una madre a su hijo, algo que jamás hubiera experimentado a mi lado, algo que yo no le hubiera podido dar.

Pero que debía hacer yo, aquí me encontraba frente a los cuneros; **Ian Black **le había puesto al heredero de la fuerza quiluete, aquel con el gen licántropo y que cargaría con ese legado toda su vida.

Era delicado y frágil, como un simple bebé humano, inocente, ignorante de este mundo al que acababa de llegar, lleno de criaturas de la noche, mundo del que el formaría parte; seria parte de esos mitos, que les contarían a los niños a su alrededor.

-Creí haberte dicho que te fueras-escuche decir la grave voz acompañada de un sinfín de maldiciones provenientes de la cabeza del hombre nativo.

-Quería saber como se encontraba el bebé, se parece mucho a ella- deja sin dejar de ver al pequeño Ian

-Aléjate de mi familia, aléjate de Bella- sentencia el hombre.

-No te preocupes, no pienso causarte más daños.

- Ja- se bufo el chico- es que acaso no te vasto lo que paso hace diez años, ¿por qué volvieron?-pregunto con los nudillos apretados

-Ni yo te se explicar-acepte, yo solo iba a donde la familia, sin saber o preguntar razones

-¿Por qué Forks? Acaso a ustedes sabandijas no les vasto con todo el daño que causaron esa vez

-Lo siento- dije apenado al hombre, su mirada era profunda-yo no sabia…

Me calle al escuchar el silencio en su cabeza

-No sabias que?, No sabias que al volver provocarías un desastre, o acaso creíste que ella ya no estaba aquí, y así podrías aprovecharte de alguna otra chica de preparatoria.

Me faltaron las palabras, en la mente del licántropo podía ver sus recuerdos evocado de una Bella malhecha y desastrosa por mi partida, jamás creí que le hubiera echo tanto daño, pero ya no me podía recriminar, el daño había sido hecho y ella con ayuda del hombre frente a mi había salido a la superficie.

-Claro cobarde como todos los de tu especie, sino fuera por el tratado ya estarían muertos todos.

-Silencio Jacob Black, esta bien que descargues todos tu odio contra mi pero creo que es Bella la que debe de saber la verdadera razón de todo.

-No permitiré que te acerques a Bella, ella ya sufrió lo suficiente

-Lo se y lo siento por eso- lo mire directo a su ojos negros tratando de ignorar el olor- creo que no eres quien para decidir, Bella tiene voz y voto

-Soy su esposo- bramo el sujeto

Esposo esa palabra me taladro

-Bella no es una niña

Me aleje del lobo con la mente revuelta por las imágenes que este proyectaba, el sabia sobre mi poder, así que habían llegado a hablar de mí en algún momento.

-Bella no pudo sacarte de la cabeza y se que aun no lo ha hecho, lo vi en sus ojos cuando llegue, escucha Cullen no te quiero cerca de ella

-Ella decidirá

Me retire abatido, Alice se había marchado ya por indicación mía, pidiéndoles a todos una junta con la familia, todos debíamos de hablar.

-Edward- escuche la voz de mi padre- supe lo que ocurrió ¿cómo estas?

-Bien- conteste monocorde, viendo en el rostro de Carlisle el miedo de que cometiera una locura-Necesitamos hablar-dije saliendo del hospital.

Primero corrí con desesperación, sin fijarme acaso si alguien me llego a ver o no, hasta que llegue a la división del rio, y detuve mi paso, camine… camine con lentitud para que la lluvia me empapara, debatiéndome si en verdad debía ir y encarar a la familia, o si debía de irme a donde mi fuerza me lo permitiera, irme y exiliarme por un tiempo hasta que mis ideas estuvieran clara, quizás hasta que ella ya no existiera en este mundo, pero pensé en mis padres y en el dolor reflejado en el rostro perfecto de Esme aquella vez que tuvieron que ir a buscarme a Italia para que no cometiera una tontería. Ideé las palabras con las cuales enfrentarme a mi familia que me esperaba, entre directo al comedor, Carlisle ya esa ahí, ¿cuanto me había demorado en caminar hasta la casa?- la verdad no me importaba- .

Esme tenia ese reflejo de miedo en su mirada, que me costaba ver, Alice me dedico una mirado dudativa y de incertidumbre, ella sabia que aun no tenia una idea de lo que haría, Jasper por otro lado trataba de animarme pero me había vuelto inmune a su poder, después de una década de depresión.

-Edward ,¿que ocurre? Alice nos dijo que querías hablar con nosotros, ¿Cómo esta Bella?- Esme fue la primera en hablar y sus peguntas me hicieron dudar sobre la idea que surcaba mi mente

-Bellas esta bien, dio a luz sin problemas, su esposo esta con ella- dije calmado quizá no era tan inmune a Jasper como creía

-¿Su esposo entonces es el perro que vino?- dijo Emmett mostrando una imagen de Black en su cabeza

-Así es, es su esposo, el nieto de Ephraim Black

-Uhhh, así que la pequeña Bella se caso con un Licántropo- se burlo Emmett

-Emmett- le regaño mi madre- pero como es posible que este viva, Alice la vio, vio que Laurent la ataco.

La mirada no se paso en mi sino en la chica que estaba a mi lado, tenia razón, Alice había fallado en una predicción, algo que no pasaba muy seguido, en ese momento Rosalie había sido mi informante y yo le había creído, era algo que no sabíamos como era que Bella había sobrevivido a Laurent, o es que eso nunca había ocurrido.

-Yo… no lo se- inicia a decir mi hermana- la visión de Laurent se borro cuando el se disponía a atacar y luego ya no pude verla mas, fue como si hubiera desaparecido de mi mapa, lo siento Edward.

No conteste, no había a nadie quien culpar de esto más que a mí, yo había decidido dejarla aquí creyéndola a salvo y nunca imagine los problemas que eso le ocasionaría, el lobo había dicho que ella nunca estuvo a salvo, que solo le había ocasionado problemas, pero ella lucia tan segura cuando nos dijimos adiós, cuando acepto mi partido, me creyó tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué Forks?- dije al final rompiendo el silencio

-Mande

-Si, por que Forks, por que existiendo tantos lugares, teníamos que volver a Forks.

-Creímos que eso te animaría, Edward- contesto Esme en un hilo de voz- eras otra persona, no hacías nada por ti mismo, parecías un muerto viviente

-Y creyeron que aquí me animaría, volviendo al lugar donde creía haber perdido a la única mujer que he amado- mi tono de voz subía en cada arranque de ira que me emanaba.

-Lo sentimos hijo, -se justifico Carlisle con su rostro lleno de serenidad

-Edward debes de entender, Casi no cazabas, contestabas solo si te preguntábamos algo, te movías por automática, nos preocupamos, ya no escuchabas música, no leías y mucho menos tocabas el piano.

Si, todo eso lo sabia, pero jamás pensé que les afectaría; sus mente con el tiempo dejaron de centrarse en mis problemas y prosiguieron en lo suyo, o es quizás que me desconecte de sus pensamientos sumergido en mi dolor, no podía entenderlo, mientras los rostros preocupados, no por el hecho de que Bella estuviera viva, sino por mi, todas sus mentes clamaban por que no cometiera alguna estupidez, al saber que ella esta con alguien.

-Hijo, espero puedas personarnos, al parecer este viaje en lugar de benéfico para ti, te ocasiono mas problemas, espero puedas perdonarnos-dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro muestra de sus apoyo- creo que lo mejor será marcharnos lo antes posible para no ocasionar mas daños.

-No- dije tajante, internamente no deseaba marcharme, aun no, sabiendo que quizás volvería a verla, el Licántropo había dicho algo que me tenia distraído

"_Ella no ha podido sacarte de su cabeza y no ha podido, sigues siendo la imagen de sus pesadillas_"

-pero Edward, ella ya te ha olvidado, deja de hacerte daño, ella solo ha traído desgracia a la familia desde que llego a nuestras vidas- hablo por primera vez Rosalie

-No hables si no sabes, tu fuiste la que me hablo hace 10 años diciendo que Bella había muerto- grite entre un gruñido golpeando con fuerza la mesa a la que se le astillaron los bordes

-Alice dijo haberla visto morir al ser atacada por ese vampiro, dijo que había desaparecido y ve ni así dejo de molestar- me contesto también exaltada con las manos de Emmett tratando de calmarla

-basta- dijo Carlisle con un tono de superioridad- Edward nos quedaremos el tiempo que consideres necesario

-Pueden irse si quieren no les causare más problemas- dije sin ver a mi padre

-no digas tonterías, somos una familia no te dejaremos solo, nos iremos hasta que tu decidas.

-Gracias

Dimos terminada la platica,, Rosalie y Emmett había desaparecido, la verdad no me interesaba sí estaba molesta o no.

-Edward perdóname- dijo Alice a mi lado. Creo que todo fue mi culpa, si tan solo yo…

-deja así Alice, en parte fue lo mejor para ella que es lo importante

-¿Y tu?

-yo buscare la forma de distraerme, pero antes debo hablar con ella.


End file.
